


A bittersweet attraction

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffe lover, College graduate Castiel, College | University Student Sam Winchester, Couple of idiots, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam Is So Done, Shy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Cas es un joven recién egresado de la universidad con un brillante futuro por delante o ¿Tal vez no? Con ninguna empresa contratándolo por su falta de experiencia, se ve obligado a trabajar en la cafetería de su hermano, no habría ningún problema sino fuera por todo ese fastidioso olor a cosas dulces, su único alivio es el aroma del café.Por su parte Dean es alguien con mucha experiencia laboral, pero con escases de estudios. Es feliz sabiendo que puede proporcionarle a su hermano aquellas cosas que su padre le negó.Ninguno de ellos se considera afortunado debido a sus diferentes circunstancias. Y Sam, bueno, Sam sólo quiere que ese par de idiotas dejen de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y simplemente hablen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A bittersweet attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Y bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con un one shot para este maravilloso evento llamado Mes de Misha Collins. 
> 
> Escribí esta historia pequeñita con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, así que espero que les guste. 
> 
> Desde ahora les advierto, que debido a unos problemas tuve que escribir todo en mi celular, así que de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar.   
> Bueno, disfruten.

Chocolate, vainilla, pan recién salido del horno, todos esos olores eran placenteros para la mayoría de las personas que sin duda encontraban un momento de felicidad en ello. Para Cas, en cambio, esos olores se habían vuelto un fastidio. Ah, como deseaba que el dulzor dejase de llegar a sus fosas nasales tan seguido, pero ¿Qué podía hacerse cuando se trabaja en un establecimiento que se dedica a vender ese tipo de productos? Nada, Castiel no podía hacer nada más que soportar ese olor tan persistente.   
Su único alivio era el delicioso aroma del café, por lo menos ese era uno de sus preferidos. Cas llevaba al menos tres meses trabajando en la cafetería de su hermano, Gabriel, quien muy amablemente le dio empleo en lo que ‘encuentra algo mejor’.   
Estúpidas empresas que buscan experiencia de veinte años en un recién egresado de la carrera. ¿Cómo pretenden que gane experiencia si no lo contratan? A veces se preguntaba si todos esos años de estudio y dedicación habían valido la pena.   
Hoy no era un día muy diferente a los otros. Ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina establecida por su jefe-hermano. Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, se daba una ducha, se vestía en menos de cinco minutos e iba a la cocina por su perfecto y delicioso café. Afortunadamente vivía solo en un departamento, nada muy ostentoso, tampoco es que tuviera el dinero para rentar algo de lujo, pero era bastante presentable para alguien soltero.   
Soltero, esa palabra navegaba por su mente de vez en cuando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió con alguien? No estaba muy seguro, pero quizá dos años antes de terminar la carrera, claro que las cosas no funcionaron, su pareja era demasiado celosa. Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si en su estado actual podría darse el lujo de salir con alguien.   
Movió su cabeza para salir de ese trance y terminó su café antes de salir. Su departamento estaba cerca de una parada de autobús, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí y esperó como siempre. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, solo tenía que caminar un par de cuadras más y listo, llegaba perfectamente a tiempo al establecimiento.   
A pesar de trabajar en un lugar donde se hacían postres a diario, Cas no era participe de la preparación de estos, para eso estaba su compañero y ya amigo, Samandriel. Cas nunca había conocido a un joven con tanto entusiasmo y ganas de aprender. Era refrescante llegar y verlo tan feliz mientras trabajaba.   
Hoy no era la excepción, el pelinegro entro por la puerta de servicio y sonrió al ver al joven batiendo huevos mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre.   
“Veo que te levantaste de buen humor hoy” el joven rubio casi saltó del susto ante la voz de Cas, quien sin querer solía ser tan silencioso que no daba pista de su presencia en una habitación hasta que se dignaba a hablar.   
“Dios, Cas. Al menos no estaba usando la batidora eléctrica, pude haber hecho un desastre. Se lo he dicho a Gabriel muchas veces, deberías considerar usar un cascabel para alertarnos de tu presencia” El pelinegro simplemente se limitó a reír por el comentario. Después de dar un saludo apropiado, se dirigió a la parte de enfrente del establecimiento. Tenía que limpiar las máquinas de expreso, si bien lo había hecho el día anterior, nunca estaba de más dedicarle otra limpiada. Él se encargaba de tomar las ordenes de los clientes, normalmente siempre estaba en la caja registradora y entregando los pedidos. Era un local pequeño, así que no importaba que estuviera solo al frente, claro que un par de veces a la semana llegaba un joven a ayudar y hacer más relajado el ambiente, siempre están esos clientes que tienen prisa y no puedes atenderlos adecuadamente estando solo.  
Mientras limpiaba las máquinas y la barra, sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz. Samandriel ya estaba metiendo al horno algunos postres y por lo que indicaba el olor, eran de chocolate. No es que le desagradara lo dulce, Castiel sabia disfrutar uno que otro postre, pero no era un aficionado como su hermano y los olores tan dulces lo irritaban con facilidad, nada como la amargura del café, siempre igual de placentero.   
Suspiró, tenía que prepararse, en un par de horas empezaba el verdadero trabajo.  
*********  
“Sabes, la gente normal no se come un pie de manzana ellos solos.”   
“Lo normal es raro, Sammy” Castaño, ojos verdes tan hermosos como un par de esmeraldas, y que decir de su encanto natural, ese era Dean Winchester. A sus 22 años ya se consideraba alguien con metas realizadas, no es que estas fueran muy exigentes. Tenía un techo sobre la cabeza, un trabajo que le gustaba y lo mejor de todo, le daba la vida que se merecía a su hermano, Sam.   
Sam, por su parte, era un joven que apenas estaba empezando la universidad. Nada más y nada menos que estudios en leyes. Si, Dean veía un futuro brillante para su hermano, dándole todo aquello que su padre le negó. No es que no se considerara joven como para meterse a una universidad y estudiar algo, es solo que estaba tan acostumbrado a darlo todo por su hermano, que sus estudios pasaron a segundo plano. Desde los quince años había estado trabajando para darle una vida más o menos digna a Sam. Tuvo que graduarse de la preparatoria por un examen general, ya que no pudo asistir a tiempo completo a una escuela.   
Su padre los había abandonado para después el muy descarado morir y dejarlos hundidos. Bobby, su tío, los había tomado bajo su tutela, sin embargo, Dean se negó a dejar que él le pagara los gastos de estudios. El viejo ya tenía mucho de qué preocuparse con su discapacidad como para gastar innecesariamente en él. No, Dean se puso a trabajar duro, ayudó a Bobby en su taller, mejorando el negocio en ciertas cosas. Las ganancias no eran muchas, así que durante un tiempo se metió de mesero en un restaurante, no uno lujoso que lo cuestionaban por su edad, no, uno de aquellos que encuentras por la carretera cuando quieres parar por algo que saber te provocara agruras por comer tanto.   
Fueron años de ahorros, pero Dean por fin había podido establecerse. Ahora el taller ya era más estable, gozaba de un sueldo fijo y no tenía que preocuparse por sustentar todos los gastos de su querido hermano. Claro, esto no hacía sentir menos culpable al menor. Sam sabía de todo el sacrificio que Dean ponía, muchas veces había insistido en que él podía trabajar también y ahorrar para pagarse sus gastos universitarios y de esa forma Dean se animara a terminar sus estudios también. Pero sus intentos eran en vano, su hermano simplemente se negaba, lo único que pudo conseguir de él entre tanta insistencia, fue la aprobación de un trabajo. Claro, que uno que no le demandara tanto, ya que debía darles prioridad a sus estudios.   
Así fue como termino con un empleo a tiempo parcial. Solo trabajaba dos veces por semana y aunque la paga no era mucha, ya era algo propio y sabía que no tendría que pedirle dinero a Dean, al menos para cosas pequeñas como el transporte y uno que otro material que necesitará para la escuela.   
Además, a Sam le agradaba la compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo, siempre eran amables con él y al final de la jornada le daban esos deliciosos pies de manzana que Dean devoraba con tanto entusiasmo.   
Hoy no tenía que presentarse a trabajar, era lunes y ya bastante tenía con los deberes universitarios. No, Sam hoy pensaba relajarse esa hora de comida que logro tener para pasar tiempo con Dean.   
Tal vez, un día de estos lo animaría a visitarlo en el trabajo, después de todo su hermano no había puesto un solo pie en el establecimiento, y que mejor que ir para agradecer la amabilidad de sus compañeros al regalarle tantos postres.   
*********  
“¿Qué tal te fue hoy?” Gabriel se encontraba sentado en el sofá del departamento de Cas. Se veía tan relajado mientras comía una paleta. ¿Cómo había entrado sin la llave? Ese tipo de cosas hacían que Cas se preocupada por su seguridad. Su hermano había decidido no ir al local durante todo el día. ‘Tengo negocios más importantes' ¡Já! Ahora es así como se le llamaban a las citas, negocios.   
“Estuvo bastante tranquilo, ya sabes que así es siempre iniciando la semana. Mañana habrá un evento cerca, así que hay probabilidades de que sea un día ajetreado. Al menos se que contaré con ayuda.” El pelinegro hablaba mientas caminaba a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda. Se sentía mejor vistiendo sus pantalones deportivos y una camisa de algodón.   
“En ese caso no está mal que mañana vaya y eche una mano. No quiero que suceda lo del mes pasado y algún imbécil te trate mal.” Gabriel, como buen hermano, había seguido a Cas a su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama. El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos ante tal acción y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.   
“Creo que exageras, no fue para tanto. El tipo sólo tenía prisa y no pude atenderlo adecuadamente.” La verdad si había sido malo, el joven estaba trabajando solo y el local de pronto se había llenado tanto que no sabía que hacer. Terminó por confundir las órdenes. Muchos de los clientes fueron comprensivos, pero ese sujeto no tenía una pizca de paciencia en él. Cuando vio que el postre no era el que había pedido, así como el café, se puso furioso. No espero a que le cambiarán la orden alegando que no tenía tiempo para más estupideces y tiró el café caliente sobre Cas. Su pecho estuvo sensible por un par de días, pero no pasó a ser una herida tan grave. Por su parte Gabriel hizo todo lo posible por localizar al sujeto. Hasta ahora el pelinegro no sabía ni quería saber que es lo que le hizo, pero Gabriel le aseguró que nunca iba a volver a saber el tipo.   
“Como sea, igual te veré mañana. Además, así no te estresas tanto.” El rubio empezó a levantarse y estirar su cuerpo hasta que reinaron un par de huesos. “Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar. Sólo quería pasar a saludar.”   
“Gracias, Gabe. Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando salgas, ya me encargaré de poner seguro al rato.” Su hermano se limitó a asentir y encaminarse a su partida. Cas suspiró, mañana sería un día agotador.   
**********  
“No mentías cuando dijiste que estaría lleno. ¿Qué día es hoy?” Gabriel estaba en la barra recibiendo los pedidos y entregando varios de los postres. Castiel por su parte, se dedicaba a realizar las órdenes de café y uno que otro té.  
“21 de septiembre. No es ninguna fecha especial, simplemente que la librería cerca de aquí tiene un evento. Y ya sabes, a la gente le gusta pasar por un aperitivo.”   
“No puedo decir que me quejo, el flujo de clientes es bueno y significa un buen día de ganancias”   
Cas sonrió, le gustase o no el trabajo, le alegraba ver qué el negocio de su hermano fuera bien. “¿De casualidad sabes a qué hora llegará Sam? Él no es de venir tarde.” El pelinegro estaba entregando la última orden de café y se dirigía ahora a la caja registradora mientras Gabriel continuaba entregando los pedidos en la barra.   
“Me llamó anoche para decir que llegaba al mediodía. Creo que tenía un compromiso previo, pero ya no tarda en llegar. Así nos releva un poco.”   
Y como si la boca del rubio fuera de profeta, el joven atravesó la puerta, llamando la atención de los comensales sin querer. Pobre chico, siempre queriendo pasar desapercibido, pero su altura no lo dejaba. Castiel lo volteo a ver y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico. Le agradaba, era muy alegre y no tenía expresarse, además de la eficiencia que mostraba al trabajar.   
La sonrisa del pelinegro no duró mucho. Ahí, entre todos los clientes, la figura de un Adonis se daba a destacar. La luz del sol parecía iluminarlo adrede. Su cabello, sus labios, y por Dios, esos magníficos ojos y las pecas que salpicaban su rostro. Cas tragó en seco y se tuvo que voltear para disimular. Jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre tan hermoso.   
“¿Cas?” no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en ese trance, pero la voz del castaño lo regresó de la realidad. “¿Estás bien? Pareces en otro mundo.”   
El pelinegro carraspeó, no quería verse tan bobo e idiotizado por una figura tan hermosa. “Debe ser el ajetreo con la gente. Apenas hemos tenido descanso. ¿Te parece bien relevarme un rato? Me gustaría tomar un descanso.” Ni siquiera espero a que el joven le respondiera, se fue dejando al chico con Gabe.   
Primero pensó en acercarse al tipo que ahora estaba sentado en una de las mesas del local, pero al final desistió de la idea. Hasta él sabía que era extraño que alguien se te acercase de la nada, o tal vez Cas simplemente era demasiado tímido. No, mejor decidió ir con Samandriel un rato, el chico debía estar aburrido solo.  
**********  
Dean sabía que a veces era duro ir al hospital con Bobby para su terapia física, apenas estaba empezando a mostrar mejoras y por fin había podido dar algunos pasos. No le gustaba ir solo, el viejo se ponía muy terco esos días. Por esa razón le pidió a Sam que también fuera. Bobby parecía de mejor humor cuando el joven estaba a su alrededor, como si todavía lo viera como un niño y no pudiera enojarse con él.   
Les tomo gran parte de la mañana, pero por fin habían terminado. Dean se ofreció a llevar a su hermano al trabajo, no quería que llegara tarde, ya sabía que Sam se tomaba enserio sus responsabilidades. Además de que así podía pasar y comer una rebanada de pie de manzana, al menos esperaban que tuvieran, después de todo al entrar al establecimiento lo notó bastante lleno.   
Tomó asiento, viendo como su hermano estaba ahora en la barra. Y de pronto, ahí lo notó. Un aura angelical rodeaba a aquel hombre cerca de su hermano. Pelinegro, ojos azules como el océano, uff, una delicia para la vista. Y de pronto, desapareció. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Bueno, no importaba, si trabajaba ahí, entonces Sam lo conocía, y siempre podía preguntarle a su hermano sobre él.   
**********  
“Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa saber por mis compañeros de trabajo?” ya era bastante tarde. Sam apenas iba llegando a su hogar, saliendo del trabajo se dirigió a la universidad y apenas había salido.   
Dean se sonrojó un poco. Es verdad que nunca había preguntado por el trabajo de su hermano, y menos por sus colegas, pero es que necesitaba saber sobre aquel hombre. En todo el día no había podido sacarlo de la cabeza. “Vamos Sammy, sólo es información que como tú hermano mayor debo saber.” El castaño lo miro sin creerle ni una sola palabra, pero aún así suspiró ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado, rindiéndose.   
“De acuerdo. Supongo que hoy que fuiste pudiste ver a uno que otro de mis colegas. ¿Recuerdas al rubio que estaba en la barra conmigo?” esperó a que Dean asistiera. “Pues ese es mi jefe, Gabriel. Es el dueño del local y a pesar de que a veces hace bromas algo pesadas, pero es buena persona.” Su hermano escuchaba atento, aunque la verdad no le importaba saber sobre su jefe, pero no podía decirle eso. “En la parte de atrás, en los hornos, se encuentra Samandriel. Él es de mi edad, así que me llevo muy bien con él. Siempre está sonriendo y para que sepas, él es quien hace todos esos postres que te comes.” Bien, ese tal Samandriel sonaba como una buena persona, y todo aquel que le agradará a Sammy, le podía agradar a él. “Y por último está Castiel. Debiste haberlo visto, él estaba en la barra cuando llegamos. Es el hermano menor de Gabe. Por lo que sé está trabajando ahí hasta que encuentre algo de acuerdo a lo que estudió en la universidad. No sonríe todo el tiempo y no es de hacer bromas, pero si es muy amable y ofrece su ayuda cuando ve que la necesitas.” Y es jodidamente atractivo, al menos eso pensaba Dean.  
“Vaya, suenan a qué son personas de confianza.” Esa fue toda su respuesta. Sam mentiría si dijera que no quedó algo confundido. ¿Para qué quería saber Dean de ellos??   
**********  
No quería parecer paranoico, ni sospechar de nada, pero Cas juraba que aquel muchacho de ojos verdes iba cada vez más seguido al local. No es que se quejara ni nada, de hecho, le encantaba la vista, pero tampoco podía negar que su presencia lo ponía nervioso. Hace poco se enteró de que era el hermano mayor de Sam. ¿Cómo se acercaba al hermano de su compañero de trabajo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.   
Oh, pobre Cas, si solo supiera que no era el único que se mortifica a por dentro al no saber cómo acercarse. Dean iba dos o tres veces por semana. Se sentaba en la misma mesa y pedís lo mismo, y cada vez que ordenaba, era Gabriel quien lo atendía o sino Sam. ¿Tan mala era su suerte?   
Él no era de sentir pena al hablarle a alguien, pero por alguna razón sentía algo de pena. Más que nada le tenía a qué el tipo no reaccionara bien a sus intenciones.   
Y así pasaron dos meses. Se conocían sin realmente conocerte. Y hasta eso era decir mucho. Sabían el nombre del otro y lo poco que Sam había contando a cada uno.   
Dean insistía en que hablara de sus colegas y Cas simplemente le preguntaba sobre su familia y casualmente la mayor parte de las conversaciones eran sobre su hermano.   
Sam, Sam sólo se preguntaba ¿Cuándo diablos se dignarían a hablarse? Uno tenía que estar ciego para no notar la atracción entre los dos. La única vez que Dean se le acercó termino siendo un fiasco. Su propia saliva lo traicionó y comenzó a toser como loco, saliéndose del establecimiento por vergüenza. No, a este paso los dos se dirían un simple hola en tres años más.   
El joven empezó a trabajar por su cuenta, hablaba con ellos sobre el otro con más frecuencia. Enfatizaba lo soltero que estaban ambos. Parecía como si ambos tuvieran aire caliente en la cabeza porque ninguno captaba la indirecta, hasta ahora. Ya estaba harto.   
Sam y Cas se encontraban relajados, era de esos días dónde no había tanta clientela y tenían tiempo de descansar. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del local, podían escuchar a Samandriel tararear. Siempre que Gabe faltaba se sentía un aura tranquila, sin bromas inesperadas. Entonces, Sam decidió que ese era dl momento indicado para tomar al toro por los cuernos.   
“Cas, ¿Me contestarías con sinceridad algo?” el joven lo miro con esos ojos de cachorro que sabía eran irresistibles. El pelinegro, aunque confundido, asintió, esperando por la pregunta que pudiera tener el chico. “Yo…he notado que mi hermano ha frecuentado el local más seguido. Se que le gustan los postres, siempre ha tenido colmillo para el azúcar, pero ¿Crees que pudiera haber otra razón para sus visitas?” Si, ¿Qué podía ser más directo que aquella insinuación? Ahora sí el pelinegro se daría cuenta de que su tonto hermano se sentía atraído por él.   
“Yo…supongo que se preocupa mucho por ti y viene a verte para poder comprobar tu seguridad.” Tenía que ser una broma. Para ser un universitario graduado con el mejor promedio, Cas era igual de imbécil que su hermano.   
Carraspeó, intentando sonreír para que no se notará su estrés ante la respuesta. “No creo que venga por mi. Él sabe que me puedo cuidar sólo, ya no soy un niño y sabe respetar esa parte de mi. En mi opinión, creo que viene por un postre de canela que no puede tener.” Si, canela como tu piel, a ver si ahora sí lo captas.   
Pobre, se llevó otra decepción. Cas frunció el seño. “¿Hay un postre en particular que el quiera? Si no lo tenemos en la tienda, supongo que puede hacer un pedido personalizado.”   
Jamás en toda su vida Sam había deseado golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Acaso este tipo no captaba ni una sola indirecta? Al parecer no. Tenía que ser completamente directo entonces. “Cas, quiero que me digas algo. ¿Te gusta Dean?” Ah, ahí estaba, una reacción que esperaba. Tan abierta y sincera. El pelinegro se había sonrojado y volteado a ver hacia otro lado. De alguna forma fue una acción muy tierna. “No tienes que avergonzarte, yo soy muy abierto de mente y si te gusta un hombre yo lo respeto.” Silencio, tal vez no había sido buena idea hablar.   
“Yo…” su voz sonaba quebrada. “¿No te molesta?” al final pregunto con un poco de vergüenza. No era un chiquillo se preparatoria, ya no sentía miedo a ser juzgado por su sexualidad, pero si le daba pena y no sabía si era adecuado que te gustase el hermano de un amigo del trabajo.   
Sam curvo sus labios en una sonrisa sincera. “Para nada.”   
Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato más, no era para nada incómodo. De algún modo Castiel se sentía bien por haber admitido por primera vez que le gustaba Dean. Sí, solo lo conocía por historias de su hermano y por las pocas veces que lo había visto en el local, pero esas pocas veces había notado que era alguien muy amable, honesto y paciente. No le hubiera atraído por tanto tiempo si sólo fuera una cara bonita.   
“Su postre favorito son los pies de manzana” y con eso, Sam se levantó y se dirigió a la barra.  
**********  
Convencer a Dean había sido un poco más difícil, el muy cabezota siempre se había subestimado y era complicado sacarle las ideas estúpidas que ya se encontraban en su cabeza. Al final sus charlas dieron frutos.   
Sabía que Dean llegaría en cualquier momento al local y agradecía que Gabriel no estuviera rondando por ninguna parte, el rubio era capaz de hacerle una broma tanto a Cas como a Dean solo al verlos. No, ellos merecían un momento tranquilos.  
Respiró hondo y observó a Cas de reojo, ¿Cómo reaccionaria?   
La campanilla de la puerta sonó, y ahí estaba, Dean Winchester en todo su esplendor, caminando nervioso hacia la barra. Intentaba mantener la vista al frente, pero al final termino mirando sus zapatos todo el camino. Por primera vez era Vas quien lo atendía. Sam por su parte decidió irse con Samandriel, su presencia no era necesaria, por suerte en esos momentos la tienda estaba vacía. Se fue y lo último que vio fue a su hermano levantar la mirada e inhalar hondo.   
“Buenos días. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?” eran unas simples palabras, pero para Cas habían sido las más duras de decir. Dean estaba por primera vez frente a él. Si creía que era guapo de lejos, oh, de cerca era espectacular. Podía ver cada una de esas maravillosas pecas frente a él. Y no fue sino hasta que miró sus labios que se dio cuenta de que el chico se veía algo agitado, tal vez nervioso.   
Tragó saliva para refrescar un poco su garganta e inhaló hondo de nuevo. “Hola” Tenía que verde ridículo, un simple hola había logrado ponerlo nervioso. Dean había ensayado cientos de veces en el camino y aún así sólo pudo decir ese hola.   
“Hola” Cas respondió simplemente. Ambos se quedaron cayados, pero con la mirada fija en el otro. Cómo deseaban que la tierra los tragarse.   
Dean carraspeó de nuevo, tenía que tener huevos y hacer lo venía a hacer. Si lo rechazaban al menos podía decir que lo intentó. De nuevo Cas fijo su mirada en él, parecía que el castaño estuviera teniendo una batalla interna.  
“Yo…” su voz se quebró, estaba tan rojo como un tomate. No, ya había empezado a hablar y ahora debía terminar. “…me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un café conmigo” Ahí estaba, lo dijo. No salió como esperaba, supongo. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle si quería tomar un café cuando el sujeto trabajaba en establecimiento donde seguramente lo olía y probaba todo el tiempo al punto de estar fastidiado? El silencio era cada vez más largo y su sonrojó ahora era por la vergüenza de haber sigo rechazado sin palabras. ¿Es que era estúpido? Claro que no iba a salir contigo, no es como si la vida te hubiera proporcionado un poco de suerte. Debía irse de ahí, estaba listo para retroceder, pero se detuvo al ver a Cas abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Hasta que por fin habló.  
“Solo si me dejar comprarte el postre”   
Y fue en ese momento que ambos pensaron 'Tal vez, si tengo algo de buena fortuna conmigo'.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Se los tengo que decir, la mayor parte de la historia fue escrita entre la 1-2 am, y otra cosita, esta no era la historia que originalmente tenía pensado publicar, era algo muy crudo y cruel, pero al final desistí porque es una trama más compleja y extensa. Como sea, sigamos disfrutando de este mes que nos trae tanta creatividad. 
> 
> Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, me gusta saber que piensan de lo que escribo.  
> Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos :)


End file.
